Will You Give Me A Second Chance?
by bella3590
Summary: After Susan left, Prince Caspian can't stop thinking about her. His has been given a second chance with her. When an another girl tries to steal him, will Susan let him go or protect him from her?
1. Here I go

A/N: This story changes the ending of Narnia, so if you liked it, DON'T READ

**A/N: This story changes the ending of Narnia, so if you liked it, DON'T READ. Really. And you have to see the movie to understand. XP**

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN Narnia. I READ it. But I want Caspian!**

* * *

Caspian's POV

I can't stop thinking about her. Susan, the love of my life. Okay, not exactly the love of my life, but I do have a major crush on her. Ever since she left, I couldn't concentrate on my work. I have messed up Orion with Sagittarius, the easiest of the constellations. Also, when my tutor and I mock duel, I keep thinking of Susan, so I lose a lot than usual.

One week after they (Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy) left, my tutor Dr. Cornelius jumped up and bellowed," What is it with you? You're worse than a lovesick bird!"

"Actually, sir, I'm just the same as a- what was it again?- lovesick bird."

"What do you mean?"

" I'm in love."

"Ring the wedding bells- Prince Caspian's in love." He said sarcastically.

"No, sir, really."

He sighed. "Who is it?"

"Queen Susan."

"What?!" He yelped.

"Yes, sir"

He sat down once more. "Well, what do you want to do? There's nothing to about it. Grow up, man!"

"I want to see her and live in her world."

"Are you really sure, Caspian? I can modify you to Susan's time, age, and all sorts of things to fit in, but are you sure you want to do it? If you do it, there's no turning back."

"I'm really sure, sir. Will she remember me?"

"Yes. You will remember her too."

"Brilliant. Then I have no regrets."

"Let me remind you that you will not be a prince if you go there." He said cautiously.

"It's fine. I like walking to breakfast than in bed."

"Not that. The fact that you shall be known as Caspian, not Prince Caspian."

"Once again I repeat: It's fine."

"Then it shall be." He pressed his fingers to my temple and chanted something. In a flash, I disappeared from the room. I heard him say," Good bye and good luck."

** A/N: Was it good or bad? Please tell me! You will get cyber cookies if you do!;P**


	2. Ouch!

A/N:I give my thanks to Princess Lucy, mae-E and reader- 13 for reviewing

**A/N:I give my thanks to Princess Lucy, ****mae-E and reader- 13 for reviewing! - sends cyber cookie- Anyway, I have something to explain. Dr. Cornelius did think for a while before deciding to send him there. I'll edit Chapter 1 later. And I have this problem of writing long chapters so I rarely write long chapters. I'll try my best, though. -Edmund pokes me- So here's the next chapter! - pokes him back-**

**Disclaimer: Here is a dialog between Lucy and me:**

**Me: I own Narnia! And I Miss You by Miley Cyrus!**

**Lucy: Yeah right.**

**Me: But I do!**

**Lucy: Do I see flying pigs out of the windows? No I don't!**

**Me: Fine. I don't own Narnia. Or I Miss You by Miley Cyrus. Happy?**

**Lucy: Yes.**

* * *

Susan's POV

It has been a week since I saw Caspian. I really, really, really like him! The school term has just started, so it's been a little trouble catching up with the others. Then again, I could always forget him, but it's hard.

Before going to bed, I opened my catalog of songs and found the song I was looking for:

Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your Angel  
Said I was sent straight down from Heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true the time is flying by too fast

I miss you

I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you

"Su, where's the toothpaste?" Lucy's head popped out from the bathroom.

"Try looking under the sink."

"I found it! Thanks, Su!"

"You're welcome."

Late at night, I was still awake when something clamped itself on my mouth.. I tried to scream to alert Lucy to no avail. When I tried to remove it, it clamped down harder. There was only one thing I could do. I bit on it.

That person removed his hand while yelping softly, "Ow! Susan, it's me Caspian!"

"Caspian?"

"Yes, it's me!"

* * *

**A/N: Muhahaha! Cliffhangers rule! - gets hit by Caspian- Cyber Brownies if you review! - yells at Caspian, who flees to the toilet-**


	3. You?

**A/N:I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-cheers- Thanks to reader-13, .write, Princess Lucy and mae-E for reviewing!-sends cyber Brownies- I promise to write more often! Here's the chapter!**

Susan's POV

I stared at the window. He was really there. I pinched myself. Ouch. I sat up. "Caspian, what are you doing here? How on earth did you even get here?"

He jumped onto the floor. "Long story," He sat on my bed. "Where am I?"

"In my dormitory at school." I checked the time. "Caspian, you do know it's midnight, right? And you're not allowed to go to the girl's dorm?"

"Oh shit!"Caspian jumped up. "Where's the boy's dorm?"

I led him to the half- concealed door. "First door on the eighth floor. This is the seventh floor. Caspian, I think you'd better find your dorm fast. The teachers come here every night. If you're found lingering…." I shuddered. He hesitated. "Do you think I'll blend in?"

"Caspian, go!" I gave him a push. He started running and didn't look back.

* * *

"Who's the handsome new boy at the school?" Cassandra giggled into my ears. I sighed inwardly. Why did Caspian _had_ to attract attention everywhere he goes? I poked the scrambled eggs in front of me angrily. Breakfast had just begun, and nearly all the girls were swooning over him. I glanced at my friend. "I don't know." I glanced at him. He was talking happily to the boys at his table. He raised his head and winked at me. "He just winked at you!" Cassandra squealed. I raised my eyebrows. "Will you just stop looking at him? It's getting very annoying." I started on the bread.

"He is cute, don't you think?" Haley murmured. I paused in horror. "Haley, not you too!"

"Of course not. I can tell you like him, and I believe than you know him. I may as well warn you if you are his friend, you will be hated by the girls." She said in her quiet way while drinking some fruit juice. I winced. Haley was way too observant. "Okay, thanks for telling me." I gulped down some water. "We'd better go to class now, Haley. Cassandra, you coming?" Haley picked up her bag. "Oh, um, sure, Haley." Cassandra absent- mindedly picked up her things while continuing to stare at Caspian.

We went to English, the most boring class of school. I groaned. What was the point of studying English when it was so easy? I slumped onto the table and cursed myself for not bringing a book with me. Now I would have to listen to Cassandra's mindless ramblings. "Did you see his eyes? Mmmm……"Cassandra said dreamily. I waved my hand in front of her eyes. "Earth calling to Cassandra." Ruby leaned over and hissed," Back off. He's MINE."

"Is not!"

"It's true!"

"No, it's not!"

"He is!"

I rolled my eyes when Caspian came in. A dozen of girls, including Ruby and Cassandra, ran to him and began to flirt.

"I have a manor on a mountain with tens of ponies!"

"You are lying. I have millions of dollars in my home!"

"Yeah, right. I have a huge diamond worth trillions at home!" Caspian looked up desperately, searching for someone. He spotted me and began to make his way towards me. I grinned. At least he hadn't forgotten me. After a bit of a struggle, he finally reached me. "Finally! I'd thought you weren't in this class!"

"We have all of our classes together, stupid!"I hit him playfully.

He slammed his bag onto the table. "Great! What lesson is it?"

"English," I groaned. Just then, Miss Cosgrove walked in.

"Good morning, students! Please turn to page 1."

After this torture, I skipped out of the classroom. Caspian walked next to me. "It's Maths, right?"

"Yup. My favorite lesson of the day. Apart from Science and Music, anyway."

"Oh, Caspian, want to walk with us?" Some starry- eyed girls of my grade batted their eyelashes at him. "No, thanks." He edged away from them. "Let's go," he said, turning to me. I nodded and continued to walk with the now wary Caspian. We reached our classroom soon enough. I was meted with a herd of girls pushing me away from Caspian while surrounding him. I mouthed, "Meet you later!" and walked away from the crowd. I put down my bag and started to read the textbook. After a while, I heard a slamming noise and I looked up, startled. He glowered at the table.

"What's the matter?"

"You know bloody well what's the matter!"

"Mind your language!"

"OK, OK, keep your hair on! Your friends in school are rubbish!"He fumed, throwing his stationary onto the table. I clapped my hand to my forehead. Oh. Right. The girls' new target. I explained, "They're not exactly my friends. They're my classmates. At least some of them are." I looked at Cassandra sadly.

He followed my gaze. "The one with curly brown hair and green eyes?"

"Yes. That is Cassandra." I stared at the table. "My former best friend." I felt the tears well up. Just then, the Math teacher came in without an excuse for his lateness. I stared at the textbook, trying hard not to cry.

At lunchtime, hundreds of girls had surrounded her and pestered her with questions and, in some cases, threats. Most surprisingly, one of people who threatened her was Cassandra. She had hissed," Get your hands off MY boyfriend."

"But you don't even know him!"

"So do you! Just stay away from him!"Cassandra shoved past me, spitting, "You pigheaded buffoon!"

That's when I broke down.

I ran to the garden, my secret hideout. Just because I had my old friend back, my best friend had to go. I cried as hard as I could. It rained, as if the sky was crying with me. My favorite bird, a robin I called Cas, hopped about on the stone bench I was sitting on, chirping comfortingly. I let it hop onto my finger while wiping my streaming eyes.

"Why can't you use a tissue? Or a handkerchief?" Oh Jesus no. It can't be.

"Caspian? What are you doing here?"

"Finding you." He fished out a tissue and handed it to me. I took it gratefully and blew my nose. "What on earth are you doing here crying?"

"Cassandra," I said, and burst into fresh tears. Caspian frowned, and gently put his arm around me. "What did she say?"

"She said… She said… She said I was a pigheaded buffoon!" I howled the last words out and buried my face in my hands. Caspian tensed and looked toward the doors**(yup, it's a rooftop garden)**. Peter, Edmund and Lucy burst in. "Su, we saw you run away during lunch. Are you-"Then they saw who was with me. "Ca- Caspian? What are you doing here for?"Peter stammered, while Lucy threw herself onto Caspian. "Caspian! I'd knew you'd come!" she yelled. Edmund grinned and thumped his back. Peter stood there for a moment longer, then raced toward his old friend. I grinned at them weakly. They were like family, and they all missed him. Edmund went over to me and asked, "Anyway, are you alright?" I smiled and said, "After seeing you guys, yes." The rest of them came over and sat near me while Cas flew about, chirping coldly at them and eventually flew away.

"Mmm, it's nice up here," Lucy said, peering through the drizzle. Edmund turned to Caspian. "What are you doing here?" Caspian sighed. "Can't it wait?" "Fine. Make sure to tell us when the time is right."Peter scowled and checked his watch. "We'd better go; break's nearly over." The four Pensives and Caspian quickly stood up and ran to the doors.

* * *

**A/N: Please forgive me if this is too short. I wrote it in a rush. Also, I'm only about to begin studying secondary school, so if there are mistakes or you think it's too short(especially Princess Lucy), please forgive me!**


End file.
